pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arespon
Hello!!!!! I'm new to this Patapon wikia and I want to do the best I can to fix grammar mistakes and provide more information! Yumipon Yumipon was a user on Patapedia. When the creator of the Wikia left, he came along and adopted it. He is the highest editing user and was one of the oldest. He hasn't been on for a while and has officially retired. Most users, like you, have probably never heard of him, and may never know. You're thinking of Etrini10, who got kicked out for mass vandalism around the same time as I joined. Yay!!!! I'm getting more famous by the minute, now some of you may have heard that I made a Patapon Boss Contest and would love to see some epic Bosses, please contribute to the contest! RustyPete12: You made a Patapon Boss Contest!? Why didn't someone tell me? I love videogame bosses! Badges Only Admins can edit badges. Cool idea about the boss thing, good luck! Uberhero I believe their name is Ultrahero as it is seen at the official Patapon 3 page. I don't think we should change the terms Superhero to Uberhero or Ultrahero just yet we should wait untill patapon 3 fever is over and everything is normal again.Sebapon 00:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) It's okay but we shouldn't be changing just yet the names Sebapon 01:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I might but I have to finish my clay Wayanba Sebapon 01:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Answers Yes, I am excited about Patapon 3 (I have it pre-oredered). To become an admin you need a bureaucrat like Spongefan or I to premote you once we think you're ready for that responsiblity. Lastly, I might join your contest. Let me check it out. 00:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) A bureaucrat is basically someone on the wiki who out ranks an admin on the wiki, because they have the ability to premote, or even demote users on the wiki. However, bureaucrats can never be demoted (I think). In case you're wondering, I'm an admin and a bureaucrat, and I'll check out your contest right now. 00:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I thought that you're contest seems interesting, but we'll need to convince more people to enter it. 00:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) My Uberhero's name will be either Noah or Jude, depending on which name it'll transfer from Patapon 2 (The Mighty Patapon's, or the Hero's). 00:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) News Dude, go all out on changing Superhero to Uberhero, we have the go. News Dude, go all out on changing Superhero to Uberhero, we have the go. Online Entitlement Hey Arespon, Online Entitlement is a fairly new system that Sony has chosen to use to stop those with Custom Firmware to download free games. The games that those "pirates" download are equivalent to getting a Used game. The way Online Entitlement works is that if you're buying a UMD a code will come with it that you can enter on PSN, this code will enable you online access in the game. It is only be redeemable once. If you buy a Digital copy you do not have to enter any code, it will download with the game. If you buy a used copy of Patapon 3 it will NOT come with a code, you will have to buy this on PSN. Because of this those downloading the game for free will still have to pay to receive access to the online features in this game. P.S.- Your blog contest looks pretty cool, I'll enter. P.S.S- The trophy to your boss contest is even cooler, is that Sephiroth as a Patapon!?!? Wow, an inspiration! That edited cover looks really cool! TsukuTsunpon ^_^ Hey. I can delete a blog post if you want. Which one? Archfiend of Adamance I can't help you too much as I haven't reached that level yet. XD Lord Cyru 09:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: IT Wow. So I guess there won't be a Patapon 4? 23:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey About the PSN question, I have no idea. Sorry. And I can tell you this; you cannot be promoted to a bureaucrat. Not only because bureaucrat is the highest rank out there, but because you haven't really done alot for this wiki (edits). I also think that this wiki has eough staff members. Sorry for the dissapointment. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 23:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Hello There are for main ranks; Normal>Rollback>Administrator>Bureaucrat. There are also many other minor ranks like "chatmoderator" and "facebookuser"... You are of course a normal user. And yes, I do have Patapon 3. My Name is RahG (So original). I have a Lv 32 Yarida and Cannogabang, so I would destroy you before your spinny-pig got near me >:D } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks a lot! ^_^ i saw that nobody find decent pictures in my site, so i downloaded the full patapon 3 jappanise site (normal side and flash side) and I extracted all the pictures from it (and even a song), that was a lot better of a "RSist Stamp" XD i uploaded here to share them with you all, finally people will find decent patapon's pictures, and also to use them into my site. i also created a zip file with all the things i was be able to extract from the site, if you are interested her the link: : http://www.mediafire.com/?md65udbmt28pegk maybe i will try to extract things also from the other official sites (like the erupean one), but i started with the jap. one becouse it simply got the best pictures. however it was a pleasure give you all an help, no problem for that ;) Conte De Patiernis 18:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) don't warry i don't need any help now ^_^ i'm just a bit stuck on patapon 3, but nothing that a "level up" can't solve :P thanks for asking Conte De Patiernis 14:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC)